


Bet And Bet Again

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet And Bet Again

Turk dropped his arm around JD's shoulder as they stood outside the car. "You're going to have to get in sometime. I won the bet," Turk said.

"But you know how much I love to stretch my legs out. I won't fit into the trunk." JD stared at the car before turning to Turk. "New bet. Let's make out. First one to break away loses."

Turk gave him a look. "That's not even a big deal. One two three go!" He pulled JD in and smacked their lips together.

They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing the night away.


End file.
